Scuttlest
Scuttlest, known as in Japan, is an insect-like virus that appear in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Scuttle Family Lower Versions The following four are the weakest version of the family, and the helpers of Life Virus. They have neither HP display nor an aura in Mega Man Battle Network. In Mega Man Battle Network 2 they have 200 HP and a Life Aura 1 that repels damage under 100. In Mega Man Battle Network 3 they have 300 HP and an Aura that repels damage under 100. Scuttle } in Japan, has a blue body. Aqua element. Attacks by either launching Aqua Towers (Mega Man Battle Network) or pushing ice blocks straight ahead (Mega Man Network Transmission, Mega Man Battle Network 2-''3''). |} Scutz } in Japan, has a red body. Fire element. Attacks by firing either balls of flame (Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Network Transmission), fire bombs (Mega Man Battle Network 2), or streams of Fire Towers (Mega Man Battle Network 3). |} Scuttler } in Japan, has a yellow body. Elec element. Attacks by either launching homing Thunder balls (Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Network Transmission, Mega Man Battle Network 2) or dropping lightning bolts from above their targets (Mega Man Battle Network 3). |} Scuttzer } in Japan, has a green body. Wood element. Attacks by either launching Wood Towers (Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Network Transmission, Mega Man Battle Network 2) or raising vines below its target's feet, trying to capture and drain the target's energy (Mega Man Battle Network 3). |} Higher Versions These two are the strongest versions in the family. Scuttlest } in Japan, was introduced in the second game. White body. No element. Has a Life Aura 2 -- aura that repels 150 damage in the second game, and Life Aura -- aura that repels 200 damage in the third game. Attacks by firing a large laser straight ahead. It has 300 HP in Mega Man Battle Network 2, but strangely reduced to only 200 HP in Mega Man Battle Network 3. |} ScuttleΩ Appearances ''Mega Man Battle Network In the first game, the first four were only found with the Life Virus, the final boss of the game. They emerged from holes in the front row of their grid (also preventing any changes to that column), attempting to line themselves up with MegaMan and attack with the element corresponding to their color. Mega Man Network Transmission In this game, the first four all appear in the Undernet. Their attacks were somewhat changed, with the Scuttles launching ice blocks and the Scuttler's electric projectiles no longer homing in, and they now have Life Auras like their master. They were also finally named in this game. There is also a new version called the Scuttlest that has an enhanced Life Aura that is even stronger then the Life Virus' aura. Mega Man Battle Network 2 In the second game, Scuttles made appearances once more. They were found in the secret area, armed with auras and dangerous elemental attacks. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Much like the previous game, they were found in the secret area. These viruses also, amazingly, have their own Virus Chip. Their attacks are pretty much the same, but the Scutz' attack homes in on enemies automatically, the Scuttler launches bolts that hit enemies simultaneously, and the Scuttzer's vines attack from below, like PlantMan.EXE, only hitting once in the initial strike but doing tremendous damage when doing so. The "Boss", a ScuttleΩ, can be found in a hidden jack-in in Wily's Castle. Right as you get off the boat, go towards the opening in the wall and Jack-In. Its in one of the corners. '''BEWARE:' This is probably the hardest Virus Boss fight in the game! But the payoff is worth it- it does twice as much damage as the Scuttlest's laser, doing a whopping 200 damage. Virus Stats by Game ''Mega Man Battle Network Mega Man Network Transmission Mega Man Battle Network 2 Mega Man Battle Network 3 Battle Chips Viruses from the Scuttlest family drop '''Life Aura' Battle Chips. In the third game they can be summoned from the Virus Breeder with the Scuttlest (Dream Bit in Japan) Battle Chip. Trivia *Scuttle was nicknamed during development.Rockman.EXE series official site (archive) *The aqua variant is named "Dream Rapia" in Japan, which may be a reference to the Tilapia, a type of freshwater fish that lives in Japan's streams and ponds. *The fire variant is named "Dream Meraru" in Japan, which may be derived from "meramera", an onomatopoeia for something blazing up. References Category:Viruses Category:Mega Man Battle Network enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 enemies Category:Mega Man Network Transmission enemies